1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to means for hanging items and, more particularly, is concerned with a universal track hanger assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Homes and businesses often have limited space for the storage and/or display of items. For this reason, it is often desirable to hang items below ceilings and/or along walls inside rooms. Systems have been developed over the years which attach to ceilings and/or walls for the storage and/or display of items. A representative example of a prior art hanger system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,394 to Einhorn. Common features in the Einhorn and in other prior art hanger systems include a track mounted to a ceiling and/or on a wall and one or more hanging elements which are attachable to and may be slidable along the track. These prior art hanger systems appear to allow for convenient storage and/or display of items and thereby provide a means for using as much space as possible in a room.
A problem exists, however, in that many of these prior art hanger systems have such specific designs that few or no commercially available components can be used as part thereof or in conjunction therewith. Consequently, a need still exists for an assembly which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.